Legacy of Thorn
Legacy of Thorn is a 2016 film written and directed by MJ Dixon. The character Thorn is one of the oldest characters in the Mycho Universe. Plot Summary 4 years ago on February 29th, Jessica Lawrence and her friends lived a nightmare that has left her pursued from that moment by the unstoppable Killer known as Thorn. Four years on, Jessica and a band of survivors from that night make an attempt to stop him once and for all, but how can you stop what can't be stopped? Cast * Jade Wallis as Jessica Lawrence * Mem Ferda as Detective Cyphers * Paris Rivers as Eric Jones * Craig Canning as Clark Burns * Jane Haslehurst as Alice King * Aaron Jeffcoate as Zach Narvy * Stephanie Jezard as Becca Burns * Evie Constanti as Sally Marsh * Alex Tamaro as Tommy Schrier (as Anas Belarbi) * Richard Daniel Thomas Holloran as Thorn * Dave Laurie as Isaac Thomas * Nathan Head as John Lawrence * Luana Ribeira as Nurse Dalton (as Eirian Cohen) * Sam Cullingworth as Officer Walker * William Marshall as Officer McMillan * Damian Morter as Sergeant Riley * Kellyann Swift as Cheerleader * Melissa Hollett as Olivia Lawrence * Ian Lawlor as Officer Hartley * Nikki Webster as Officer Timms * Becca Talulah as Cheerleader * Chloe Wallington as Cheerleader * Saskia Coomber as Cheerleader * Chris Hindle as Schoolboy * Dylan Kent as Schoolboy (as Dylan Abendstern-Chick) * Tawney Corr as Schoolgirl * Abigail Elise as Schoolgirl * Rosie Hodgson as Schoolgirl * Lee Bibby as Officer Smyth * Simon Craig as Officer Kolade * Myk Halstead as Police Officer * Mike Hulme as Police Officer * Anna Dixon as Police Officer (as Anna McCarthy) * Mel McKinlay as Police Officer * Robert O'Leary as Police Officer * Simon Truddaiu as Forensics Officer * Craig Bolton as PSH Agent 1 * Stuart Walsh as PSH Agent 2 * Robert Chapman as Future Thorn * Jessica Magill as Baby Beth * Jonny Nelson * Chris Henderson as Schoolboy Body Count Spin-offs, Sequels & Prequels * Legacy of Thorn is a prequel to Slasher House. * Mask of Thorn is a direct sequel. * Based on elements taken from the short film, Thorn. * Eric: A Tale of Thorn is a prequel short for the character Eric Jones. Releases *First edition UK DVD released in 2014. The art features Thorn with a town backdrop and a lightning strike. It also features the tagline, "An endless curse. An unstoppable killer. A legacy is reborn.". *First edition US DVD released in 2014. The art features Thorn with Jessica, Clarke, Alice and Eric standing behind him. Also features the same tagline as the first edition UK release. *The US wide release DVD released in 2017. The art features Thorn's hand wielding his sword with a black background. The tagline is, "Tonight everyone dies!". Accolades * Official Nomination - Golden Rake Award for Indie Horror 2014 * Official Selection - Horror on Sea Film Festival 2015 * Official Selection - Viewster Online Film Fest 2014 Videos LEGACY OF THORN - TEASER TRAILER (OFFICIAL HD) THORN - Official Movie Trailer External Links * Legacy of Thorn on IMDb * Watch Legacy of Thorn on Amazon Category:Films